Kategori:Donanım
:For boxed armour sets, see Item set. Donanım includes items that can provide defence bonuses during combat. It reduces the chances of being hit, but does not reduce damage taken (except some pieces of armour which usually only reduce the damage of certain attacks). Armour comes in many varieties for each combat class. Melee Donanımı :See Donanım/Yakın Döğüş Donanımı Range Donanımı :See Range Donanımı Magic Donanımı :See Donanım/Magic. Ermişlik Donanımı Prayer Robes Priest, Monk, Shade, Zamorak(m), Druid(m) Robe Top, Robe Bottoms There are many robes that affect Prayer: Priest Gowns and Zamorak Robes give the lowest Prayer bonus, while Druid robes give a slightly higher bonus. Monk's Robes give the highest Prayer bonus in Free-to-play. Monk's Robes were very popular when Player killing was allowed prior to the 10 December 2007 updates. They are still often used by free players and those who cannot use Proselyte armour, which gives a higher bonus. However, these robes are not used often in minigames (nor are they recommended to be used in them). The wearer may find themselves often coming under attack from different attack styles in a multicombat area and, being able to use only one protect prayer at a time, this basically ensures a swift death (i.e. a player with monk's robes using Protect from Melee against a warrior coming under fire by a ranger, and being unable to protect from both). God books(m) Holy (Saradomin), Balance (Guthix), Unholy (Zamorak) The God books are often used when using prayer. These are obtained by completing the Horror from the Deep quest. They then must be completed by adding God pages obtained from Treasure Trails. The incomplete books give a prayer bonus, while the completed ones give a bonus to all defences (Holy book), to all attacks (Unholy book) and equally to both attacks and defences (Book of balance). The Unholy book is used most often, especially with ranged and magic attacks, due to it having the highest ranged attack bonus and the third highest magic attack bonus (after the Arcane spirit shield and the Mage's book), for any sidearm. This also makes these pages the most expensive. Temple Knight Armour''(m) ''Initiate, Proselyte Sallet (Helmet), Hauberk (Platebody), Cuisse (Platelegs), Tasset (Plateskirt) (Proselyte only) Temple Knight armour is popular prayer armour. Initiate armour is earned by completing the Recruitment Drive quest and Proselyte Armour is earned by completing Slug Menace quest. Initiate Armour has the same statistics as its Mithril armour counterparts, but with a large Prayer bonus (comparable to Monk's robes, but with a Helmet and good Melee and Ranged defence bonuses, making it superior). Similarly, Proselyte armour has the same statistics as its Adamant armour counterparts, with an even larger Prayer bonus. The Proselyte Hauberk and Cuisse/Tasset give the highest Prayer bonus available for the torso and leg armours respectively. Vestment Robes(m) Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak Mitre (Hat), Robe top, Robe bottom, Cloak, Stole (Amulet), (Weapon: Crozier) '' The Vestment robe sets are comprised of many pieces. Mitres give the highest prayer bonus for any headwear and Stoles give the highest prayer bonus of any amulet. Vestment cloaks give the second highest prayer bonus for a cape, after a Trimmed Cape of Accomplishment. Vestment robe tops and bottoms give a small prayer bonus, less than Monk's robes, but many players wear them to look good or to show support for a God. The Crozier is not often used, as players prefer to use another weapon or staff. Vestments can be obtained from Treasure Trails, or by trading with another player. Verac's Armour(m) ''Helmet, Brassard, Plateskirt. (Flail) Verac's Armour is a high-level Melee Armour that gives a Prayer bonus. It gives the same bonuses as Initiate armour, except for Verac's plateskirt, which gives a little less. When all of Verac's set is worn (including Verac's Flail), the player has a chance of hitting even though their opponents armour and prayer protect from melee. The set effect coupled with the Prayer bonus makes this armour very popular when fighting the Kalphite queen and in the Duel Arena. Verac's Armour is obtained from the Barrows minigame or by trading with another player. Like other Barrows Armour, Verac's Armour has to be repaired after 15 hours of combat. Spirit shields(m) 'Plain', Blessed, Arcane, Divine, Elysian, Spectral Spirit shields are a range of shields available to members after they have completed the quest Summer's End. The shields are all derived from the "basic" Spirit shield, The basic Spirit shield requires level 45 Defence and level 55 Prayer and its bonuses are comparable to a Rune kiteshield. The Blessed Spirit Shield, obtained by blessing the basic shield with a Holy elixir, has bonuses similar to that of a Dragon square shield, but with a heavily increased crush bonus. Attaching a Spirit sigil to the blessed shield gives an additional bonus - the Arcane sigil increases the shield's magic attack bonus, making it the best sidearm available for magic attack; the Spectral sigil increases the shield's magic defence, making it the best sidearm available for magic defence; the Divine sigil gives the shield the special effect of "30% - or as much as if possible if 30% is more than your current amount of Prayer points - of any damage you take is removed. Half of this 30% is deducted from your Prayer instead, while the other half is ignored completely."; the Elysian sigil gives the shield a special effect of "70% chance of reducing the damage you receive by 25%". All spirit shields give a small prayer bonus with enhanced ones giving a higher bonus. The enhanced spirit shields are currently some of the most expensive items available; this is due to the fact that the parts are only dropped by the level-785 Corporeal Beast. En Yüksek Kazanımlı Donanımlar Üyeler En İyi Yakın Saldırı Kazanımları Best stab attack bonus Best stab attack bonus without PvP armour Best slash attack bonus Best slash attack bonus without PvP armour Best crush attack bonus Best crush attack bonus without PvP armour En İyi Okçu Saldırısı Kazanımları Best ranged attack bonus Best ranged attack bonus without PvP armour En İyi Büyücü Saldırısı Kazanımları Best magic attack bonus Best magic attack bonus without PvP armour En İyi Yakın Savunma Kazanımları Best stab defence bonus Best stab defence bonus without PvP armour Best slash defence bonus Best slash defence bonus without PvP armour Best crush defence bonus Best crush defence bonus without PvP armour En İyi Okçu Savunması Kazanımları Best ranged defence bonus Best ranged defence bonus without PvP armour En iyi Büyücü Savunması Kazanımları Best magic defence bonus Best magic defence bonus without PvP armour Max Hit - Melee Note: Players can hit higher in the While Guthix Sleeps quest (An example of this can be found here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUhcfpWduKs). And also during A Soul's Bane, when players use the 'Anger' weapons on the Angry creatures inside the rift, players can hit up to 200 with these weapons. (This can only be done during the quest, and players gain no xp from using these weapons) The following items, when worn, can yield the highest melee hit in the game outside of quests: *Keris (against kalphites) *Dragonfire shield *Amulet of strength or salve amulet(against undead) *Vesta's chainbody(1)(2) *Vesta's plateskirt(1)(3) *Black mask/Slayer helmet(4) *Dragon Boots *Fire Cape *Barrows Gloves *Berserker ring (i) In order to hit 126, a player must be using a super strength potion while at 99 Strength, have the Piety prayer activated and be fighting a Kalphite Guardian or Kalphite Queen, with kalphites as their slayer task. 1. Vesta's chainbody and plateskirt will only last 15 minutes in combat with a defence level between 20 and 78. With a defence level above and including 78, they will last one hour in combat. '' ''2. A Bandos chestplate gives a +4 bonus, and requires 65 defence, but does not disappear after 15 minutes/one hour. A Fighter torso also gives +4, requires 40 defence and is a reward from Barbarian Assault. 3. Bandos tassets gives a +2 bonus, and requires 65 defence, but does not disappear after 15 minutes/one hour. 4. Either can be used. Ranged maximum hit The maximum ranged hit is 150 and is acquired with special effect of enchanted ruby bolts used against the Steel titan familiar. The ruby bolts hit the monster for 20% of its remaining hit points at the cost of 10% of your remaining hit points. Theoretically, the special effect would hit 400 on the Corporeal beast, however the the maximum hit has always been capped at 100. After the introduction of Soul Wars, players could hit 200 on the Avatars, however a later updated capped the damage to 70. Despite the low requirements, the max hit will be very difficult to achieve, because the set effect is random and unless it is activated on the first hit, the resulting damage will be lower due to the hit points having already been partially depleted. Note that the ranged attack bonus has no effect at all on the chances of hitting 150, because the ranged attack bonus has no effect on the Ruby bolts' set effect. The maximum hit on a player is 96 (two hits of 48), and is achieved by using the 10% damage boost granted by wearing a full set of Void Knight equipment and a Void ranger helm along with a Dark bow special attack and Dragon arrows. Although a high ranged attack bonus is not necessary for the max hit, it will increase the chances of achieving it. Max Hit - Magic Before the new Herblore update, the maximum magical damage was 41/42, and could be dealt by casting the Miasmic Barrage spell in Castle Wars on the holder of the caster's team flag, while using a Castlewar brace and a staff which gives 10% damage bonus to magic attacks (in this case Zuriel's Staff). Outside of Castle Wars, however, the maximum was only 35, still using Miasmic Barrage. Still, if you hit a max hit over a 3x3 area with Miasmic barrage, it adds up to 288 damage overall. The maximum hit against a player outside of castle wars and without using PvP items was 33, using Ice Barrage along with a staff that gives 10% magic damage bonus. With the new herblore update, drinking a extreme magic potion (made by adding ground mud runes to a magic potion, with level 91 herblore) will raise the max hit of your magic spells by 40% and stack with the staff bonuses, meaning a boost of 50%. This means that using the method above explained, in Castle Wars, it is possible to hit up to 58 damage (59 if it is rounded up). Outside Castle Wars, it is possible to hit up to 48 damage with Miasmic Barrage, if wielding Zuriel's Staff, and if an extreme magic potion was drunk. Without using PVP items, and outside Castle Wars, it is possible to hit up to 45/46 (depends if rounded up or down) damage with a staff that gives the 10% damage bonus to the magic spells damage (like an Ancient Staff) and an extreme magic potion, with Ice Barrage. In a 3x3 area, and with Miasmic Barrage, Zuriel's Staff and extreme magic potion it is possible to deal about 432 damage overall, if you have 9 max hits. But to hit as high as 48 damage outside Castle Wars is necessary to have 91 Herblore and 97 Magic. Free-to-play Max free-to-play hits Melee The maximum melee damage dealt on a free world is 37. In order to hit this, a player should wield: * Corrupt dragon battleaxe * Amulet of strength * Rune gauntlets * Rune berserker shield Also, one should have a Strength level of 99, drink a strength potion, activate the prayer Ultimate Strength (prayer level 31), and be on the aggressive mode. Ranged The maximum ranged damage dealt on a free world is 18. In order to hit this, a player should have a Ranged level of 99, activate the prayer Eagle Eye (prayer level 44), and be using adamant arrows with a maple shortbow or maple longbow. Magic The best combat spell used on a free world is the Fire blast, which requires 59 magic and uses 1 death, 4 air and 5 fire runes. It deals up to 16 damage. References *RuneScape Game Guide **Prayer - Holy Attire and Equipment **Temple Knights' Armour